1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pet doors installed in new or existing multi-panel human doors, and more particularly to a newly designed low profile latch and closing panel for a pet door that allows it to be installed on a fixed panel of a sliding door without interfering with operation of the sliding door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet doors are often installed in new or existing multi-panel doors to allow dogs, cats, or other domestic animals to have access through the door without the need for human intervention. Pet doors are typically installed on doors leading outdoors to allow the pet to freely exit and enter a structure. For safety and security reasons, it is desirable to be able to close and latch a pet door to restrict unwanted animals or burglars from entering a structure through the pet door.
Although pet doors are frequently installed on single-panel hinged doors, in many situations it is desirable for the pet door to be installed on one panel of a sliding door, such as a sliding glass patio door. In such situations, installing the pet door on the sliding door (vent) will ordinarily not interfere with the sliding motion of the vent. However, if the pet door is installed on the fixed panel it may interfere with sliding motion of the vent, particularly if the pet door is also equipped with a latch that protrudes into the sliding plane of the vent. This is because the removable closing panel and/or the latch of the pet door are located on the inside of the fixed panel (so that they may be accessed and operated from the inside for security reasons), which conflicts with the path of the sliding vent which is also located on the inside.
There continues to be a need, therefore, for a pet door with closing panel and latch that may be installed on the fixed panel of a sliding door without interfering with the movement of the sliding vent of the door.